


Королевы

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate



Series: Визуал fandom JRRT 2020 G-PG13 [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Romance, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: За всех королев, что бились до конца.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Éowyn, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Визуал fandom JRRT 2020 G-PG13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Королевы

**Author's Note:**

> Аудио: Kings & Queens - Ava Max  
> Видео: Трилогия "Властелин Колец"


End file.
